


owo whats this ?

by cowbrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: sometimes i write some really gay shit between my really gay charactersheres some smut for yall after radio silence for literal years. im not great at it, but its fun





	owo whats this ?

Tsavo whimpered as fingers trailed to the cream satin panties he wore. Travis smirked, catching Tsavo's eye under his eyelashes, planting a soft kiss on the burly man's tummy. Travis' fingers traced the edges of the cloth before slowly dipping inward.

" What's this?" Travis purred as he thumbed the front of the fabric, eliciting a gasp from his lover. He pressed circles into the underwear, right into the small button there. Tsavo squirmed, balling the bedsheets in his fists. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and glancing away from Travis, embarrassed.

" Travis, don't-" he pleaded, but his breath hitched as Travis slipped two fingers downwards, along the length of the panties, sending shivers down his lovers' spine. 

" Shh, Tsavo. You don't get to talk, yet." Travis snickered, threading his body through Tsavo's legs, planting a hard kiss on his lips. Tsavo was a sloppy kisser at the best of times, but his focus drifted from the kiss to the small blonde's knee grazing the front of the panties. Travis acted as if nothing happened, pressing Tsavo's back into the pillows behind them. Tsavo gazed up at the figure atop him, slowly placing his hands on Travis' thighs, eyes glued to the pronounced outline at the zipper. Travis grinned as he ground his erection into Tsavo's pelvis, catching the other off guard.

" Travis-" Tsavo bit hard into his lip, tightening his grip on his lover, " Travis, no fair."

Travis beamed at the pouty face beneath him, planting a chaste kiss to it's forehead.

" Just relax and enjoy, doll," he cooed, placing another kiss on Tsavo's nose. Travis ran his hands down Tsavo's body, over every muscle, taking it all in. His attention returned to the panties as his thumbs hooked under the hem and slid them down, revealing a mat of wavy hair, curling under innocuously. Tsavo's heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes again, his breathing quickening at the attention. Travis leaned in, trailing pecks at Tsavo's bellybutton downward, making him squirm. He stopped just above the spiral of hair, tracing a thumb down the slit underneath.   
" Tsavo, darling," Travis tutted, feigning disappointment, " You're so messy. What're we gonna do with you?"  
Tsavo gave an embarrassed half-smile as he sat against his elbows, " Punish me?" he offered, tentatively pushing a hair from Travis' face, finally meeting his gaze.  
" Any ideas on how we do that?" Travis asked innocently, slicking his fingers along the folds, probing deeper until he hit the little button he was looking for. Tsavo's hips bucked as Travis ground his thumb against his clit, slumping back against the bed. A throaty moan escaped him as Travis circled the nub, gradually slowing his pace to give the whimpering mass before him a chance to breathe. Tsavo trembled, hiding his face under his palms.

" D-do... do that more, Travis. Please-" he whimpered, his voice a few octaves higher than it should've been. Travis snickered, withdrawing his fingers and running his thumb along his tongue.

" I don't know... Are you sure that wasn't enough for you?" he teased, drumming his fingers idly against the top of Tsavo's vulva.

" No, please!" Tsavo sighed, running a hand through Travis' hair, reparting it to the side. Tsavo's eyes were unfocused- his mind was somewhere else.

" Well, you seem to know what you want. Why don't you show me?" Travis smirked. Tsavo was eager for the opportunity to take charge and lead Travis' face towards his loins. Travis promptly buried his face in the folds and gave a broad lick, tentatively tasting the folds before him.

" Mm.." Tsavo sighed, swirling the blond locks in his fingers as Travis worked, tightening the circles and focusing them on one point. Travis watched Tsavo's expression turn from soft pleasure to breathless ecstasy in just a few moments. Travis felt Tsavo's thighs twitch and pulled away abruptly, licking his lips. Tsavo gave a needy whine. 

" I was so close! I-" Travis undid his zipper, revealing a sizeable buldge and small wet spot. Tsavo closed his mouth immediately, getting to work.

He flipped Travis onto his back with ease, removing his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Travis, bewildered, trying to quickly think of a snide comeback, but his thoughts were dashed as Tsavo took Travis in his hand, his giant hands making the appendage look tiny in comparison. It always made Travis feel inferior, and he hated that.

" No words this time, huh?" It was Tsavo's turn for witty quips. Tsavo rested a cheek on his free palm, idly stroking Travis, watching the younger man turn red and, eventually, start panting. Tsavo took it slow on purpose- this was the only chance he had to dominate his master, he had to make the most of this. Tsavo licked a drop of precum that had formed, a doofy, smug smile plastered to his doofy, smug face. Travis scowled, taking a fistful of Tsavo's hair and dragging him to his cock.

" Suck it," he demanded, though his tone was light. Tsavo smiled and happily obliged, licking the underside of the head before swallowing it's length. Travis lurched forward, shoving Tsavo's head further down as he rode out the initial shock. Tsavo gave a hum in substitute of laughter, the feeling nearly sending Travis over the edge. He pulled Tsavo off of him in a hurry, breathing hard. Tsavo wasted no time planting a sloppy kiss to Travis' lips, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Tsavo brushed his tongue against the back of Travis' front teeth and Travis melted, cupping Tsavo's face in his hands and leaning into the embrace. Travis pulled away and rested his head against the giant's collarbone, nibbling that space. Large fingers combed through Travis' hair, soothing him. While Tsavo was distracted, lithe fingers found his clit again, slicking themselves up with the wetness there before plunging into his core. Tsavo gave a soft hum, resting his forehead against Travis', taking in the moment in all it's brevity. His eyes drifted shut, only to open again at a very small, soft voice.

" Lay back, baby," Travis breathed, for once looking up at Tsavo with unabashed love. There was a moment of mutual understanding between the two and Tsavo laid back, legs parted. Travis took his manhood in hand, running the head against Tsavo's slit carefully before slipping into his core. They started in small, shallow strokes, babbling pet names between moans and kisses before falling into a steady rythym. Travis snuggled his face into Tsavo's pecs, raking his fingers into the flesh on his back. Tsavo nibbled Travis' long ears, burying his fingers in the elf's golden locks. Tsavo felt a tension in his abdomen, cueing soft moans of encouragement to his love. Travis bottomed out, hitting Tsavo's cervix. He gave one final thrust, slamming into Tsavo as hard as he could, toes curling as he came. Tsavo cradled Travis, reveling in the sudden warmth blooming within him. Travis shakily brought one hand back to Tsavo's clit, grinding his palm against the button, wracking Tsavo's body in shudders as he came, hugging Travis close, moaning loudly in his ear.

The two melted together, falling into a well earned rest.


End file.
